THE MIRACLE OF LOVE
by strawberrymint
Summary: The miracle of love...a story that touches everyone's heart. A story of a long lost princess finding her way to her prince charming, even if evil forces keep on separating them.
1. Meet Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

♥**THE MIRACLE OF LOVE♥

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Meet Sakura Kinomoto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Note: Sakura is the one talking ( I ) in the story.**

**Summary:**

Sakura Kinomoto is an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. She lives with her grandmother who is not really her relative. Her grandmother got her in an old alley way, when she was still a baby, holding a pendant. She serves the Royal family Li as a maid. She is in love with prince Syaoran but he doesn't seem to like her back. One day, a lady approaches her and told her one intriguing and shocking story…the story of her family and past. What is it all about? What hidden mysteries envelope Sakura? Will prince Syaoran love her back?

* * *

♥♦♥♦♥

"princess…my princess…" A silhouette said.

"we are destined to be together…forever…I'm longing for you…" it continued

"please come back…"

♥♦♥♦♥

"that dream again…I always have that dream almost everyday…I wonder what that means…" A brunette haired girl whispers.

"wake up! wake up girl!" A woman's voice shouted outside the girl's door.

"I'm coming!" the girl replied back.

I'm Sakura Kinomoto…well there's nothing special about myself. I'm just an ordinary girl that serves the Li family...a royal family in Hong Kong. I'm serving them since little. I do not know exactly who my parents are and where I came from. I live with my grandmother and as I said, serve the Li family. The only thing is, I have this red heart pendant with two wings on its side. My grandma said that she found it in my crib. Well…pretty strange ne?

"aren't you done fixing yourself yet?!?" the woman shouted furiously.

sigh that's the chief maid in here. She's like that every single day that Kami created.

"I'm coming!" I replied again. Then I opened the door to see Ms. Valerie, our chief maid.

"you're always late!!! Didn't I tell you to sleep early every night and stop daydreaming?" she shouted at her.

"yes ma'am…" I replied weakly.

"go now! Go to the kitchen and do your work!" She shouted again.

I bowed slightly and went to the kitchen, making faces.

Prince Syaoran passed by my side when I was on my way to the kitchen and I bowed as a sign of respect. I looked at his back with admiration. He is so handsome…not to mention cute! I am always daydreaming about him and me, even though I know he doesn't even _notice_ me. He is the dream guy of every girl in town…even in every kingdom. Ooh…I wonder who the lucky girl he's in love with.

I immediately went to the kitchen remembering that I still have tons of work to do for this day…as usual.

I began to mop the kitchen as soon as I got inside. I want to finish my work for this day early so that I will be able to have some time for myself. I mop the whole kitchen really fast but leaving no _single _dust behind. The door was opened hoping that it wasn't Ms. Valerie or any of the _"boss" _around here. When I turn around, I sigh with relief to see Tomoyo, my best friend, holding a pot which contains the excess food of the family.

"They didn't finish it all?" I asked as I approach her.

"yeah…as always, they didn't finish eating their meal…I wonder what's wrong with that family. As I know, I cook well." Tomoyo said as she tastes some of the soup she made for the family.

I gave her a smile. "Don't worry Tomoyo; it's just that those people don't know how food is important these days." I said.

We suddenly 'jump' when we heard Ms. Valerie's voice.

"work now! It's not time for talking!" she shouted on us.

I imitate her and make faces as I turn my back on her, finishing my work.

♥**Minutes later…♥**

I finished my work and looked at the clock. 10:00am…I still have 2 chores left. I rest for a while and went to the dining room. Like I did before, I started cleaning it and mop it.

As I was mopping the dining room, I notice a rose broche on the floor. I pick it up and look at it carefully.

'I wonder who dropped this.' I thought as I turn it around and look carefully.

When I heard Ms. Valerie's voice again, I put it inside my pocket and continue my work. I finish mopping the dining room fast that the kitchen because it's not that dirty in the dining room.

I checked my schedule again to see what my last task for the day is. I search for a paper in my pocket and got it. I looked carefully. Kitchen, Dining room, prince's Syaoran's room…oh so it's prince Syaoran's room. Wait…PRINCE SYAORAN'S ROOM??!!

I brought my face closer to the paper to make sure that I'm not hallucinating. It's true. It's prince Syaoran's room.

♥**Upstairs…♥**

I gulp as I stand before his door. My hand is shaking, afraid to knock and don't know what to say. I closed my eyes and knock. There was no voice of order. I knock again few times but there was still no reply. I turn the knob and saw 'no prince Syaoran around'. I shrug and enter his room.

I start sweeping his floor and wiping some furniture. I stopped when I saw a picture of King and Queen Li together with Syaoran when he was still a kid. I hold it and look at it closely, a smile forming in my face.

"ahem…" A voice came from behind.

I look back and saw prince Syaoran, standing near the door.

"gomen nasai prince Syaoran…I didn't mean to" I said as I put back the picture frame on it's place.

He walks closer. "well…it's okay…it's just that only some people saw that picture…" he said.

I nod. "I must go now, I'm done sweeping the floor and it's now squeaky clean!" I said as I smile and went toward the door.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I stopped walking and looked at him with a questioning face.

He smiles a bit. "I said…what's your name? It seems that this is the first time someone asked you that." He said.

"S-Sakura Kinomoto." I replied.

"Sakura…nice name…" he smiled at me again.

"well, nice to meet you Sakura" he said.

"same here your highness." I said before smiling and walking back to my room.

I lay down in my bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

'prince Syaoran asked my name…aaw…this is one of my most unforgettable moment!' I thought as I blush slightly.

'But it seems that he's pretty say…I can see it in his eyes. I wonder what it is all about…well. He always got what he need…' I thought continuously.

I stand up and put my hands in my pocket.

'what the…' I looked at the rose broche.

sigh 'maybe this belongs to prince Syaoran…maybe I should ask Tomoyo about this'.

♥**Kitchen…♥**

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-san!" I greeted her enthusiastically.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san!" she greeted me back.

"I just want to ask you if you know who owns this broche" I said as I show her the rose broche.

"what a pretty broche! But…I'm sorry I don't know who owns it. Maybe Madam Valerie knows it. You know her she knows every jewel the Li family has. They sure trust her much" she said as she continues cooking for the dinner.

"oh…I see…but I don't want to ask her. She will be mad for sure. It's like 'where did you get this broche? You must have been stole it right? Don't deny it! I can see it in your eyes!' DUH! She doesn't trust us!" I said as I imitate Madam Valerie.

I heard Tomoyo giggle lightly. Then I started laughing.

"okay, enough now with the Madam-Valerie-thing! Do you want to accompany to the garden? Maybe we can talk about some things there…" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan…I still have chores to do. I'll just accompany next time." She replied.

"oh..okay…" I said.

♥**garden…♥**

The garden is one of my favorite places in this castle. They (Li family) seldom go here. They are always on their office and prince Syaoran…on his study room.

I sat down in the bench and stare up at the dark starry sky. I inhaled the fresh air roaming around. I close my eyes as I listen to the crickets sound.

"what are you doing here?" a voice behind asked.

_**To be continued…**_

♥♦♥♦♥

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

Konnichiwa minna-san! How is it? Do you like my story? Please review. You can post your comments, question etc. in there. Please review. This is my first card captor sakura fanfiction so please be kind

_**Sneak Peak… **_

Chapter 2 is in progress. It is entitled "A quiet interlude". There are going to be more Sakura-Syaoran scenes there.


	2. A Quiet Interlude

* * *

♥**THE MIRACLE OF LOVE♥

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- A Quiet Interlude

* * *

**

♥♦♥♦♥

I open my eyes as I heard the voice. It couldn't be Madam's voice because it's a boy's voice. I turn around to see prince Syaoran. My heart beat faster and my face beginning to blush.

"well…I was just taking a break your highness." I said politely as I bow slightly.

He smiled. "Don't call me your highness…I don't like to be called that way. I feel that I'm different from every body." He said as his smile fades away.

"oh…gomen nasai prince Syaoran" I said lightly.

"maybe we can share some stories while taking a break in our garden" prince Syaoran said as he sits on the bench.

"o-okay" I replied. 'I'm pretty nervous! This is the first time prince Syaoran talked to me!'

"ne Sakura, how's your life? How does life treat you?" he asks while looking up at the sky.

"it's okay…life is fair for me…but sometimes life can be selfish…" I said as I also look up the sky.

Prince Syaoran looks at me with questioning eyes.

"although life is so good…I still don't know my past…I mean I was adopted by my 'grandma' but I don't know my real parents. Sometimes I wonder if they're still alive…the only thing they left me is this pendant" I said as I show him my pendant.

'huh? That pendant…I think I saw it somewhere…' Prince Syaoran thought.

"but other than that…everything's fine…I have my best friend, Tomoyo and my grandma who are always there to cheer me up" I said with a smile.

"How about you Syaoran?" I asked him as I looked at him.

Prince Syaoran was shocked when he heard her called him just Syaoran.

"well, some people say I'm so lucky. I got everything I want. But they didn't know that it's hard to be a prince." He said.

I looked at him. 'I'm right! He is lonely!'

"I don't have my own freedom. Whenever I want to go outside the palace to buy something or go to a party, there should be a bodyguard beside me. Now, my parents told me that I am engage with a princess that I do not know. They said that when I was still little, they engaged me with a princess…" he said then pause a little moment.

'sigh…he's already engage…I don't have a chance now…' I thought as I slightly slide myself in the bench.

"But they said that that princess now is nowhere to be found. Something bad happened with their kingdom. That's why my mom and dad are planning to engage me again with another princess." He continues his story.

"Do you have a love life Sakura?"

"m-me?"

"yes you…."

I smile at him. "I love this person but he doesn't seem to love me back. I can see it because whenever we talk, I feel that the way he talks to me is just like a friend. Besides we have different lifestyle." I said to him. 'If you only know that you are the one I'm talking about' I thought.

"Don't worry Sakura. Why don't you say it to him? Maybe that way he will be able to understand you. You have good personality and you are fun to be with…you are also cute…that's why it's impossible that no one wants to be with you." Prince Syaoran said.

My face began to turn red. "Are you sure?" I asked, starting to avoid his glances.

"yes, oh…by the way…" prince Syaoran extend his hands. "Would you like to be my friend?"

I smiled. "of course, prince Syaoran…" as I start to reach for his hand…

"SAKURA!!!!" I was surprised and started to panic.

"I have to go now prince Syaoran…Madam Valerie's searching for me, if I don't come to her this very minute I'm sure she'll punish me…" I said

"why are you so nervous? Keep calm…remember I'm the prince here and she can't punish you or else…" prince Syaoran said then he stop talking to think what he should add to it.

"Arigatou prince Syaoran but I really have to go now…" I said a little fast.

"here, I have this feeling that it belongs to you…and if it doesn't belong to you, please give it to the one who owns it. Arigatou gozai masu for this wonderful conversation." After I said those words, I immediately run to Madam Valerie.

Prince Syaoran watches her disappear in his sight. He looks at the rose broche and smiled.

"Arigatou Sakura…for giving me this back" he whispered.

♥In my room….♥

That moment(when prince Syaoran and Sakura are having a conversation) keep repeating in my mind. I don't know why…but during that conversation, my heart keeps beating fast. I really do think I already love him.

After some minutes of thinking of that moment over and over again, Sakura fell asleep.

♥Elsewhere…♥

Dark…cold…full of mud…this is the cave of Emir. A legendary cave…some people say that long time ago, a royal family use to hide some important documents in this cave. But now, it is totally abandon. Or so we thought…

"I have to do it…I have to tell Sakura what her real past is all about…" an old woman said.

She starts to walk out of the cave, wearing a black cloak and she holds a long staff.

Is Sakura in danger? Or will this permanently change her whole life?

_**To be continued…**_

♥♦♥♦♥

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

Thank you for the reviews! (diawing, pinaygrrl, Fylleth, S&S 4ever and BriAnna)

I promise I'll update really soon…since we are on a Christmas break now


	3. Adventures Outside the Castle and

* * *

♥**THE MIRACLE OF LOVE♥

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Adventures Outside the Castle and…

* * *

**

♥†♥†♥

**Japanese words:**

Kyousei- great

Demo- but

Iie- no

Sugoi- amazing;wonderful

Oyasumi-good night

♥†♥†♥

The morning sun light up my face. I open my eyes and yawn. I get up and look at my teddy bear calendar.

"kyousei!!!" I shouted as I look at my calendar.

Today is December 7, which means I'm on a day off! I went to our (maid's) bathroom and take a long bath. After that, I change my clothes to a simple pink t-shirt and a knee length plain skirt with two pockets. I brushed my hair and make a half ponytail. All set!

I walk out my room and locked the door so no one can enter. I went down stairs (still, maid's stairs) thinking what to do or where to go first. Then I bumped into someone.

"ho-e? Please watch where you're going…huh?" I said then look at the person I bumped into.

"who are you? Why are you wearing a cloak?" I said as I look at the person up and down.

"Sakura…"

"eeeh? How did you know my name?" I said. Then, the person took off its hood to reveal……

"PRINCE SYAORAN?!?!" I gasp then covered my mouth

"shh…" he said as he look everywhere if someone is there.

"whew…"

"but…but…what are you doing here?" I ask him softly.

"well…I know that you are on vacation today so…I was hoping if I could come to you…" he said as he play with his cloak like a kid.

"but why? You can go out, shop and go wherever you want…without wearing that cloak." I said.

"Iie…I can't…I mean I want to go out of this castle with freedom…as you know whenever I go out…there is always a bodyguard near me…and I kinda hate it…" he said

"I see…"

"please…I beg you Sakura…get me out of here even an hour!" he continue as he give me some pleading looks.

"wow…prince Syaoran is begging me…well…you're lucky that I'm a good girl…come on…let's go before someone see us." I said then lead him outside.

♥**Outside the castle…♥**

When they got outside, prince Syaoran cover his head with his hood. They walk for about five to ten minutes before they reach the town.

pant pant "at last…we reach the town…I didn't know this is pretty far away from the castle…" prince Syaoran said as he looks back at the castle.

I giggle. "you are not use to walking too far aren't you? Well we don't have any transportation to use in here and all we have to do is walk…so if you still want to come…don't complain…okay?"

sigh "I understand" prince Syaoran said.

"by the way, do you want to eat ice cream?" I asked him with a smile.

"s-sure…" prince Syaoran said as he blush a little. 'Why am I BLUSHING?' he thought.

♥**ice cream parlor…♥**

"I want…strawberry ice cream…and also please add some sprinkles to it…" I said to the vendor.

"ne prin-…I mean Syaoran…what flavor do you want?" I asked him ad I glance at him.

"well…vanilla…" he said to the vendor.

"okay…then one strawberry with sprinkles and one vanilla coming right up!" the vendor said.

"here…" I said as I pay for the two of us.

"eh…I can pay for it….no need to treat me…" Syaoran said.

"iie…I have to treat you today…" I said. "since this is the first time you go out without any bodyguard…" I whispered to him.

Prince Syaoran blushed.

"here you go…" the vendor said as he handed me my ice cream and give the vanilla one to Syaoran.

"arigatou…" I said then sit down at one of the bench near the ice cream parlor.

Prince Syaoran followed and sits beside me.

We eat our ice cream without even talking to each other…just concentrating on the ice cream we are eating. Until I break the silence…

"it's very delicious ne? I said as I slowly finish eating my cone.

"h-hai…" prince Syaoran replied.

After we ate our ice cream, we just sit there looking up at the sky.

"what do you want to do next?" prince Syaoran asked me.

"well…how about going to the newly opened amusement park?" I asked him.

"okay…now it's my treat…" prince Syaoran said.

Then we both stand up and went to the amusement park.

♥**Amusement park…♥**

We went first to the ticket booth to get a ride-all-you can tickets so that we can ride anything without getting tickets anymore.

"what do you want to ride first?" I asked him.

"well…let's see…how about the roller coaster?" prince Syaoran suggested.

"sure!" I replied quickly since this is the first time I went to a amusement park.

(fruits candy as the background song…)

"weeeeeeee!!!" I shouted as we go on the loop.(chibi form)

We ride the roller coaster just once…because I think prince Syaoran is pretty dizzy.

I tell that because I can see some spiral in his eyes. giggle

Next, we ride on the 'flying chairs' giggle this one is cool! Like prince Syaoran blush Anyway, we really enjoyed it. We can inhale the fresh air passing through us since we swing very high.

Next, the **haunted house! **Well, in this…I often scream and clutch prince Syaoran's cloak. There are many 'ghosts' appearing everywhere. There are even some mummies, witch, white lady….what else? Oh! Yuki-onnas…well the yuki-onna is not that scary.

When we reach outside, I was panting much. Well, I think because I run too much inside…hehehe P

We also ride other things. We went to the game booth to try some games, which I won a medium sized teddy bear…well…as for prince Syaoran, he's not that lucky because even one of the events he didn't won anything.

(the song, fruits candy end…and another song played…honey)

As for our last ride, we went into the Ferris wheel. Of course I have to go with prince Syaoran blush blush. We didn't talk to each other and just keep on looking outside the window to watch the beautiful sunset.

"it's beautiful ne?" he asked me.

"hai…it's really beautiful…I like watching the sunset especially in the beach." I said, my eyes are totally glued on the sunset.

"yeah…by the way, have you ever went to the beach and watch the sunset?" he asked again.

"nope…I don't have much time to go there…besides even if I go there, I don't have anyone to accompany me…since my grandmother is pretty old to go there." I said.

"oh…I see…" prince Syaoran said.

Then there is silence again.

I look at him and surprised when my eyes meet his.

ting…

It was the door…we already finished two rides. I blushed as we went down.

We went back to the castle because my day off is now over. Well, that's the best day off I ever had.

(the songs ends here.)

♥**inside the castle…♥**.

We separate when we got inside the castle…but before getting totally separated we said to each other 'oyasumi'. Aww! That is so romantic! I went immediately to my room, change my clothes and lay on my bed. After some few minutes I close my eyes and went to my 'dreamland' with a smile.

♥**somewhere inside the castle…♥**

Prince Syaoran went to his bedroom and changed his clothes. Then a knock came.

"prince Syaoran, your father wants to see you right now…" it was Roan, a knight and one of his best friend inside the castle.

"okay…tell him I'm coming" prince Syaoran said.

♥**in the place where they accept especial visitors…♥**

"oh…Syaoran…where have you been? Anyway, King and Queen Yamamoto are here to arrange with us your engagement to princess Meilin…" King Li said as King Yamamoto, Queen Yamamoto and Princess Meilin bowed their head lightly.

While on the other hand, prince Syaoran is still shock on what he heard.

_**To be continued…**_

♥†♥†♥

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Konnichiwa minna-san! Btw, ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm also doing a one-shot card captor Sakura CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. I hope you will read it

Please review! Arigatou.

Arigatou for the people who reviewed my second chapter:

Veronica- this is starting to sound good, update soon, plz

Pinaygrrl- YAY! CONTINUE! DOES SYAO LIKE SAKURA BY ANY CHANCE? ME LUV IT!

Hdxut-great!

Nadeshiko Blossom- Let me guess is Sakura, Syaoran's fiance? What happened in her past? Please I encourage you to keep on writing and post the next chapter. If you can e-mail me and give me more info on the next chapter or the story.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! LOVE YAH ALL!

-ELLIE a.k.a. SAKURELLE


	4. I LOVE SOMEBODY ELSE!

**

* * *

**

†THE MIRACLE OF LOVE†

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – I LOVE SOMEBODY ELSE!!!

* * *

**

**♥†♥†♥**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Syaoran stand there still shocked. "Meilin…what are you doing here?" he asked her with wide eyes.

"well Syaoran, I'm here to let you know that we're now engaged!" she said happily.

"what's the meaning of this?!" Syaoran asked his dad with a little loud voice.

"well, we, the Yamamoto family and our family agree that you should be engage to Meilin, their daughter. Since the princess, you're suppose to marry is nowhere to be found!" King Li said.

"iie!!! I love somebody else!" Syaoran shouted a little.

"kuso…"Syaoran whispered then ran back to his room.

"oi! Matte Syaoran!" King Li shouted.

sigh "gomen na sai…maybe he's just tired." King Li said as an excuse.

"Syaoran…" Meilin murmured as she gritted her teeth 'you'll be mine…'

**♥†♥†♥**

Syaoran slammed his door and jump on his bed.

'why are they trying to bug my life! I should be the one to choose who will be my wife!"' he thought.

'demo…did I really told that? I love…somebody…else?' Syaoran thought, blushing a little.

He soon, fell asleep not knowing a silhouette watching him…

**♥†♥†♥**

♥**morning…♥**

I woke up pretty early today without even hearing a shout from Madam Valerie. My day off yesterday still lingers in my mind…I just couldn't help but think about it over and over again. It's like…I'm in heaven at that time…

"oh…Syaoran-sama…" I whispered, not knowing that Tomoyo is right behind me.

"is there something I don't know?" Tomoyo said slyly as her eyes spark mischievously.

"ho-e? Nothing….none…" I said defensively, pretty nervous.

"really? Than why are you whispering prince Syaoran's name? I smell something fishy in here!" Tomoyo said a little loud.

"sshhhh….Tomoyo-chan! Madam Valerie might hear you!" I said a little defensively.

Tomoyo giggled. "Madam Valerie's not here you know…she's on a day off today…so rejoice!" Tomoyo said.

"hai!" I replied happily then began to dance (chibi form)

"matte…don't rejoice yet…(giggle) don't forget…I'm still not finish about my investigation!" Tomoyo replied then looking at her curiously.

"ehehehe…" I sighed.

"uhm…Sakura-chan…not to spoil the fun….well…I overheard yesterday…that prince is going to be engaged with princess Meilin…that princess in the other kingdom." Tomoyo said a little soft.

I stopped from working. 'WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE?' my mind shouted, then I shake my head.

"oh…I see…then…there's no problem if Syaoran-sama like the girl back right?" I replied back to Tomoyo then continue working.

"oh…alright…uhm…Sakura-chan, I'll just go to their dinning room and serve their meal okay?" Tomoyo said then started moving a little, holding a pot.

"matte Tomoyo-chan! I'll serve it! You still have other things to do right?" I said.

"uhm…yeah..I think so…" Tomoyo said then started to think.

"see…" I said then took the pot away from her.

"don't worry It'll be fine!" I shouted and hurried towards the dinning room.

♥**in the dinning room…♥**

I entered the dining room, feeling very nervous.

"why do I feel so nervous?" I asked myself.

I look around the dining room, only to see king and queen Li.

'nani? Where is Syaoran-sama?' I thought.

Then my thoughts were interrupted by King Li's 'ahem'. After that, I came back to reality.

"oh…" I murmured, and then I started placing foods on their plate. Then they started eating quietly.

On the other hand, I still stand there wondering why Syaoran-sama is not eating with them.

I went back to the kitchen, speechlessly.

"how is it?" Tomoyo asked me.

"well…like always, it goes good." I replied.

"oh..okay…" Tomoyo replied to me.

I'm just there in the kitchen for the past 30 mins., just watching Tomoyo-chan do her chores. Then I sighed and get up.

"where are you going?" Tomoyo asked me.

"uhm…I'm going to go to the garden…just to relax…" I said softly. Then when Tomoyo nodded, I went to the garden quietly.

When I arrive in the garden, as usual, there is no one around. And like I always do, I sit on the bench, smell the fresh air, admire the starry sky and closed my eyes.

I'm trying to forget all my worries and problems…then a 'déjà vu' happened.

Syaoran-sama is there with me.

"what are you doing here?" but now, it is my turn to ask him that question.

"well, I'm here to relax for a while and I'm also trying to forget my problems." He replied then takes a sit next to me.

I giggled lightly.

"what?" he asked.

"betsuni…" I replied.

He sighed, then both of us looked at the starry sky. Until, I broke the 'ear shattering' silence.

"I heard that you're engaged with princess Meilin,…" I said to him, but still looking at the sky.

"hmm…" I heard him say.

"why? Don't you like it? I think princess Meilin has a good heart, she's beautiful, rich, intelligent…and she almost got everything a man or a prince want in a girl." I said to him.

"IIE!!!" he shouted.

I was surprised by his outburst. He suddenly stand up and face me(he's standing in front of me.)

"you don't understand me! I LOVE SOMEBODY ELSE" he shouted then he grab me shoulders.

I was really shocked at that time. Then he suddenly ran away.

"chotto matte Syaoran-sama!" I shouted, but I was already too late, he's inside now of the castle.

'HE…LOVE….SOMEBODY ELSE? BUT…WHO COULD THAT BE?' I thought.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Author's Note:**_

**How is it? Is it good or…bad? ONEGAI….PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. THE PAST REVEALED! part I

* * *

♥**THE MIRACLE OF LOVE♥

* * *

**

**†CHAPTER 5- THE PAST REVEALED! (part1) †

* * *

**

♥†♥†♥

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

'Cherry blossoms around, people especially kids are playing in the park…aw…how I love this scene!' I thought as the train she's riding passes the famous Tatogawa Park.

This is one of my most awaited days…because it's the Cherry Blossom festival now in Sendai, and Madam Valerie allowed me to go back to my home. This means I will be able to see her grandmother today!

When the train halted, I pack my things immediately and started to get out of the train.

I look around for a few minutes, remembering everything in the park…

'It doesn't change a bit…' I thought.

I walk around the park to check out some booths, trees etc. Then, when I'm done roaming around, I went directly to my grandma's house.

"I'm home!" I shouted then I entered our home.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan!" my grandma greeted me.

I went to her with a genuine smile on my face and hugged her.

"How are you grandma? Please forgive me if I haven't written to you so often…You know, the palace is pretty busy these days…" I said,

"It's because of … Syaoran-sama's engagement." I continued but did not look at my grandma's eyes.

"Hmmm…I see…its okay, child…" my grandma said a little soft.

"By the way, what do you want me to cook for you?" Grandma asked me.

"Oh…iie…I can cook grandma…you don't have too…" I replied as I stop her from getting up.

"Okay then…I went to the market earlier to buy vegetables and meats…go to the kitchen and see what you could make from those." Grandma said to me, I nod then went to the kitchen.

(Normal POV)

Grandma Miki smiled when she saw Sakura going to the kitchen. "I hope you'll accept _her._"

(Sakura's POV)

As I entered the kitchen, I saw a girl which at first I thought that it was my grandmother's new helper.

The girl turned to look at me. Our eyes are locked. Then she smiled.

'sugoi! She's beautiful!' I thought as I admire her beauty. She has long golden brown hair, a pair of brown eyes, she is pretty tall, and she is indeed beautiful!

She ran to me and hugged me.

"Cousin! Oh…How I miss you so much!" she exclaimed.

I was really surprised at that time.

"Cousin?" I said, looking at her curiously.

"Why yes! Don't you remember me? Oh…yeah…I almost forgot…" she said then smiled at me, like a smile of a kid.

I raise one of my eyebrows, signally her to explain, what is going on.

She smiled at me again. "My name's Neon…Neon Tomoe. And I'm your cousin"

"But…how can that be?" I said, still looking at her with wide eyes.

She sighed. "I'll tell you everything later. I know that you'll be confused and that you'll be surprised to hear about your real family…" she said with a frown on her face. She then turns her back on me and start preparing the things needed for cooking.

I am speechless in what I heard. I know that I am not Grandma's grand daughter. But then, it's surprising for me to know that someone else know about my _true_ identity…and not just any other person…it's my cousin!

When I came back to reality, I started helping her cooking food for all of us.

♥**dining room♥**

We entered the dining room silently. We didn't talk after the first talk we had in the kitchen. I looked at Grandma, but then, she just continues to eat her lunch as if she knew that this is going to happen. I too, continue to finish eating my lunch.

When we already finish eating, cleaning our plates, spoon and fork and the table, we went to the living room to relax a little.

There was a long silence in the house until I broke it.

"uhm…Neon…please…tell me what my true identity is…and who my family are." I asked her but I didn't look at her.

She looked at me then at Grandma. Grandma smiled at her then nod.

"Alright…I'll tell you all I know…" She said then sighed.

"Let me introduce again myself. I am Neon Tomoe, princess of Kingdom Tomoe at the same time, your cousin. When we were still babies, both our parents are good friends, together with the other royal families like Avalon family, Li family and even the Aska family …" she said.

'Li family? My parents are friends with them?' I thought as I stare blankly on the floor, with my eyes pretty wide.

"Our parents gave this to us as a symbol of friendship…" Neon said as she showed them her pendant, which is exactly the same as my pendant.

"Then our parents plan an engagement. You, are engaged to Touya(AN: in this story, Touya is not her brother.) from the Avalon family. I am engaged to Syaoran from the Li family…" she continues her story.

'NANI?!?...so she is the princess that Syaoran-sama is engage with when he is still young!' I exclaimed in my mind. But then, at the same time, I feel something deep in my heart…as if I am hurt… and I am jealous.

"Then the Aska family refused. They said that they should also be involved with the engagement too. But as you know, there are only five kingdoms so…there is nothing left for their prince. The Aska family has a prince named Eriol. It is all a misunderstanding. From then on…conflicts built, our families started to argue with the Aska family…until the tragedy happened." Neon continued, her hands clutched her dress.

"Each family possesses a great crystal which carries power in it, and when the owner of that crystal becomes evil or started to think something evil, the power or the crystal itself too is getting evil.

Unfortunately, the crystal of the Aska family became dark and evil. Even the Kingdon of Aska itself became evil.

Then a war started.

The whole Kingdom of Aska started attacking different Kingdom. And as all knows, when the crystal of a family become purely evil…it'll be unstoppable. Our families combined all the crystals just to defeat the evil power of the Aska family. It was successful but…there should be one sacrifice…and unfortunately, your family has been chosen." Neon said and at that, tears run down my face.

"Your mother tried her best to hide you before she died and she's successful. Until, grandma Miki found you and takes care of you…" Neon ended her story here.

"That's all I know…" Neon said with a frown.

I wiped all my tears away then smiled.

"Now I know. But, what about the Aska family? What happened to them?" I asked her.

"My parents told me that after they defeated the family Aska, the whole Kingdom became very dark and cold. No one lives there now. Some people call it "The Ghost Kingdom or The Evil Kingdom". But then, some rumors said that prince Eriol is still alive and will take revenge someday." She said then looked at me.

"I see…" I whispered then looked at grandma.

"Now you know who you really are…" grandma said.

I approach her and hugged her.

"But still, you'll be my grandma and will be in my heart forever" I said to my gradma and kissed her cheek.

Neon smiled at me and I smiled at her too.

Then a knock came.

"I'll get it" I said then opened the door.

There, stood a woman with a hood and a staff.

"Auntie Laura!" Neon exclaimed and I looked at her.

'who is she? And is she also from one of the kingdoms? Does she know more about our family? Who is she?' I thought as I look at the woman.

_**To be continued…**_

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

♥†♥†♥

_**Author's Note:**_

I would like to **THANK** those who reviewed my last chapter.(dark dragon 00, Greenleaf Blossom, koishii wolf (toni-chan!), ??:japan!!!, gUrLa-aYa-16, iceboltmage, FlowerLover, babyangigurl, Pinaygrrl and kawaii-fan)

And now…I would like to know what you think about my story(especially this chapter)…**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. THE PAST REVEALED! part II

♥**THE MIRACLE OF LOVE♥**

**Chapter 6- The Past Revealed! Part 2**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Neon ran to hug her Auntie Laura. Moments later, the four of us are sitting in our living room discussing some 'serious' things. We began when Neon introduced Aunt Laura to us.

"Auntie Laura, I want you to meet Sakura, my long lost cousin….you remember her?" Neon started the conversation.

I nod my head forward to show respect for her Auntie Laura.

"yes of course my dear. I surely remember her…." Laura said as she removed her muffler and began to fold it neatly.

"how could I forget her…" Auntie Laura murmured

I didn't hear the last words she said but I didn't mind it and continued with this serious conversation.

"konnichiwa…uhm…Laura…I don't want to be rude but…do you know anything about my past? besides the history of our family that Neon told me…" I said, looking at her straight in the eyes.

She smiled at me then searched for something inside her cloak.

"Ah! here it is!" Laura removed a pretty large envelope inside her cloak and rested it on her lap.

I look at the envelope then looked at her with what's-that-for-thing in my eyes.

She smiled again at me.

"Yes…I know a lot about your family. But I think you should check this out. Your father gave this to me years ago before that incident happened." Laura handed the envelope at me. I hesitated at first, and then finally took the envelope in her hand.

I slowly opened the envelope and later, it revealed pieces of paper…more likely documents which at first I didn't recognized.

I read some of it and realized that it's my birth certificate and other important documents which, for sure I will need in the later events of my life.

I was about to return the documents inside when a piece of pink paper slipped in the documents and landed on my lap.

The paper looked really old and it's starting to get brown.

I started reading the note that is written on the paper…

_Sakura,_

_I know that this will happen…_

_I told your Aunt Laura to give this to you when something happen to us…_

_especially when that time happen…when the kingdom of Aska became very evil._

I paused for a moment… "they knew that this will happen" I murmured then continue reading the letter.

_I also know that someday…you'll be the key to this war. _

_I know that you can do this…_

_Your mom and I are always on your side to protect you…_

_We're sorry for leaving you behind…_

_We love you so much_

_Your mom and dad_

I folded the paper again, holding my tears back. I'm speechless…really speechless.

I looked at my Aunt Laura and instantly she smiled at me again.

"now you know…actually I don't know what that letter contains…but I know that will help you find everything you want to find out." She said looking at me. Then, she looked at Neon then to my grandmother.

"it looks like grandma and me have to do something else right grandma?" Neon asked my grandma who immediately replied to her a yes.

They left the two of us sitting on the chairs unable to speak until Aunt Laura broke the ear shattering silence.

"Sakura…I know you now know that you are the hime of Hana kingdom. The whole kingdom's been waiting for your return." she paused but I still didn't talk about anything just wanting to listen to every word she's going to say.

"You have to go back to your kingdom…well…you have to come to Neon and live there for some time before going to your kingdom. I know that you're still not ready for this. For now, Raijah is still taking care of you kingdom. He's the right hand of your father when he's still alive."

I just nodded and looked at the floor, signaling her to continue…

"I don't have anymore to tell you…you have to find out about this…the truth by yourself…"

"but…but…why? is something wrong?" I am starting to get confuse now.

"curse…this is a curse that the prince of shadow cast…"

"the prince of shadow? who is he?" I asked her again.

"he's name is never said. He has a name but people's very afraid to tell it because of the curse her cast. He said that whoever says his name, that person will be turned to stone and will never be restored back" I gasp when she finished her sentence.

"you have to find out about the truth. I can't tell you all about the truth because the prince of shadow said that if I say to you the truth the whole kingdom will be turned to evil. and…a certain power can only break that spell….but—"

"no ones know who possess the power and what power is it…" I cut her off.

"yes. that's all I can say to you…" Aunt Laura finally finished her story and just sat back and relaxes for a moment.

"ready for tomorrow?" I heard her said.

"for tomorrow?"

"yeah…we'll be leaving tomorrow and-"

For the second time, I cut her off again. "I can't! I have work to do and…and…" picures of Li-sama started to appear in my head.

"well okay, how about next week? 'You ready by that time?"

"I think so…"

"good…Neon will come to you…accompany you. You should tell them the truth now. that you are the hime of Hana family…"

I frowned when she said that.

I don't know why…but I feel that I'm afraid of something.

Am I afraid about the truth? The truth that Syaoran's going to meet my cousin…his fiancée? Will they change their impression to me? What will happen to me now?

These are the questions that kept on playing again and again inside my head.

"Yes…I will…I will tell them the truth now…" I heard my self say

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

♫♥♫♥♫

_**Author's Note:**_

**Gomen na sai if I made you wait guys… I'm really really sorry…**

**I promise that I will updater soon…**

**Thank you for the reviewers!**

**Please review this chapter…I want to hear your comments and opinions…**

**Thank you very much! **


End file.
